Right Tool
by Rush the cat
Summary: one shot of a Tails/Marine story


A/N:i don't own Sonic, SEGA does. enjoy my first one shot/TailsXMarine story

The right tool for the job

We find Tails flying around Windmill island, in search for someone. "where is she? I didn't see her all day today or yesterday" whisper Tails as he became worried. Tails kept searching for the missing person in till he saw smoke coming near the beach shore. "that smoke! Has to be her or Sonic made Blaze mad again". Tails headed where the smoke is coming from and spotted the person he was looking. "HEY! MARINE!" called out Tails. "huh?" said Marine as she turn from whatever she was doing and didn't see anything. "I must be losing it…well back to work!" said Marine as she return to her work. Tails again called her but again Marine didn't see anyone and Tails finally gave up and landed behind her. "Marine". Marine turn and was surprise to see Tails. "oh hey mate! What brings you here?" spoke Marine as she took her goggles off and smile at her friend. Tails soon notice Marine work. "is that a water bike? Is that why you been gone for four days!" spoke Tails in anger. "yeah. I found some material and wanted to finish my SS Marine!" smile Marine. Soon Marine notice Tails looking more angry than before. "what's wrong mate?". "MARINE!" yelled Tails. Marine step back in fear and surprise. This was the very first time that Tails ever yelled at her. "w-what?" whisper Marine. "you had me worry sick! I thought you fell in a hole or was kidnap!". Marine was little surprise to see Tails all worried like this. "sorry mate. I kind of forgot to tell anyone where I was going". Tails anger faded as he saw her smile again. "…it's okay. Sorry for yelling" spoke Tails as he blush. "its okay mate. Is the blue critter and stick in the mud looking for me too?" ask Marine as she sat down on a rock. Marine suddenly saw Tails scratching his head. "…funny thing about that…you see…".

Flashback

"SONIC!" yelled Tails as ran up to the blue hedgehog who was resting under a tree. "…what's wrong pal?" ask Sonic as he open one eye. "It's Marine! She still hasn't return! I think something happen to her! We need to look for her! Come on!" said Tails as he grab Sonic arm and was trying to get him to stand. Sonic close his eye and did a loud sigh as he got his arm free. "come on Tails. You know Marine always go missing. She will pop soon. Now leave me alone will ya?". Tails watch as Sonic did big yawn and went to sleep. "fine! I'll ask Blaze for help!" spoke Tails as he flew away.

Tails spotted Blaze on Marine roof and landed. "Blaze! You…g-got…" spoke Tails in shock. Blaze who was wearing a sexy bathing suit was sunbathing. "what's wrong Tails? Did Sonic fell in the water again while surfboarding?" said Blaze as she stood up and took off her sunglasses. "…it's Marine! She missing! Sonic won't help me search for her! Please help Blaze" spoke Tails as held his nose so it won't have a nosebleed. Blaze place her sunglasses back on and lay back down on her blue towel. "why? I bet Sonic said the same thing but Marine always goes missing. Don't worry so much. I bet she out on a walk or something". "but it has been four days!" yelled Tails. Blaze sigh and stood. "hey! Is that Marine!" spoke Blaze as she pointed behind Tails. Tails quickly turn around in happiness but didn't see anyone. Just that longneck eating. Suddenly Blaze kick Tails off the roof and smile as she heard the crash. "finally! Some peace and quiet!" said Blaze as she lied back down. Soon Blaze could hear Tails flying above her. "I can't believe you Blaze! I can understand Sonic but you?". Blaze turn on her radio and soon Crush40 cover version of Firewomen played. "sorry what?" tease Blaze. "fine! I don't need you or Sonic help! Bye!" yelled Tails as he flew off. Blaze kept listening to the song and smile. "this will be prefect as a theme song for me". soon the song ended and Vela-nova started to play. "god I hate that song!" spoke Blaze as she turn the radio off.

End of flashback

"…and that's what happen Marine…Marine?" said Tails as he turn to Marine and saw that she was mad. "these two even care about me! God! Their going to pay!" yelled Marine as she kick her water bike. Tails walk up to her and tried to calm her down and she finally did and return to work on her bike. "need any help?" ask Tails as he bow next to her. "sure mate. Can you hand me the screwdriver from my toolbox?". Tails turn to the box and took out a screwdriver and handed it to her. Tails watch as Marine kept working and as he turn to her oil cover face, he realize how beautiful she was. "…Tails?". "huh?" said Tails as he realize Marine was staring at him. "I said hammer. Can you give it to me?". "sorry. Hold on!" said Tails as he blush. Marine watch as Tails went to the toolbox and search for the needed tool. "Marine. I can't find it". "are you sure? I thou-". all of a sudden, Marine trip over a rock and fell on Tails. Tails and Marine was now face to face and blushing. "…a-are you okay?" ask Tails. "…y-yeah mate…are you?". "I'm f-fine…". both of them slowly got closer to each other face and was about kiss in till both of their stomach growl loudly which made them quickly stand up. "…likes look it's lunch time" said Tails as he took out his lunchbox and sat on the beach. Marine sat next to him and was getting more hungry as she saw Tails sandwich. Tails notice her drooling. "I bet you forgot to pack a lunch right? Well here" smile Tails as he gave his sandwich to her. "a-are you sure?" ask Marine as she blush. "yeah. Take it". Marine smile and took the sandwich and was about to eat it in till she saw Tails smiling and staring out to sea. "here" spoke Marine as cut the sandwich in half and handed the other half to him. Tails blush and took the sandwich. Both ate their half and watch the waves hit their shoes. "we better get back to work on your bike" said Tails as he stood up with Marine. "but? I need a hammer to finish the job". Tails smile and grab her hands which made Marine blush bright red. "hold on tight!". soon Tails pick up Marine and flew to her house.

They arrive and Tails set Marine down and ran inside the house. Marine waited in till she remember Tails story and how Blaze was sunbathing on her roof. Marine saw the ladder and climb to the roof and Blaze fast asleep. Marine smile evilly as she took Blaze sun lotion and replace it with normal lotion. "have a nice tan Blaze…" spoke Marine as she climb down from the roof. "huh? What?" said Blaze as she woke up. Blaze yawn and didn't see anyone. "must be the wind…". Blaze grab the lotion and place some on her body and went back to sleep.

Marine saw Tails staring as she return. "what did you do up there Marine?". "nothing…why?". Tails pointed to the lotion in Marine hand. "you got me. I was getting payback…". "I see…follow me! Sonic is this way" smile Tails as he grab Marine. They found Sonic still under the tree and still sleeping. Marine watch as Tails took out a marker and wrote things and words on Sonic face. Marine smile and ran to Sonic feet and took his sneakers and socks off and toss them in the ocean. "good one!" whisper Tails. Soon they left and headed back to the SS Marine and finish it.

It was 6:32 and they was riding the finish SS Marine. "TAILS! MARINE!". they turn to the shore and saw Sonic and Blaze mad. Sonic was jumping up and down as the hot sand burn his feet. Meanwhile Blaze was moving very little as she had a bad sunburn. Tails and Marine laugh at the funny sight and drove off. "Tails…you're my right tool for the job…" said Marine as she kiss him on the cheek. Tails blush and smile. "…same here". Tails drove the water bike into the sunset while Marine held him close and smile.

The End


End file.
